12 12 12
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Izaya Orihara receives a letter one day from an unknown person. He reads the letter and finds out that if he doesn't play the person's games, then he will die on the twelfth day of the twelfth month.


**12/12/12**

* * *

Izaya Orihara had gotten a letter one day.

He had been in his place, typing on his computer and chatting with people through the internet, but then he suddenly heard a knock on his door. He got up from his desk and went on over, wondering if it was Namie.

When he opened the door, it wasn't Namie at all. There was nobody there whatsoever.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around wonderingly, but still didn't see anybody. But, when he looked down, his eyes rested on a white envelope on the ground.

"Well what do we have here?" Izaya purred, bending down and grasping the letter with both of his hands, lifting it up. He flipped it over, trying to see who it was from, but didn't see any name or anything.

He sighed through his nose and then just entered his place again, shutting the door behind him while holding the envelope. He hurried on over to his desk and plopped down into his chair, quickly sliding the envelope open.

It was a letter.

The paper the message was written on was black. The lettering was a blood red color. Also, it was written fancily.

Izaya let a frown seep onto his face and he began to read the letter before him, holding it out before him, up high, while he leaned back in his chair, putting his feet on the desk before him.

The informant read out loud,

_**Hello Izaya Orihara,**_

_**I bet you are wondering who sent you this letter. However, you will never find that out during your life. I am sending this to you to let you know that you do not have much longer to live.**_

_**You only have until 12/12/12. Once that day comes, you will die a horrible, painful, and slow death.**_

_**I am just warning you.**_

_**There are games you must solve.**_

_**If you do not solve the games before this day, your life will be taken from you and you will no longer see the daylight.**_

_**I want you to have some fun with this, Izaya Orihara. So please, have fun with this. I would not like it if you disliked the little games I have set out for you. Enjoy yourself.**_

_**Anyway, I assume you have things to do, yes? So I will end this letter short; don't want to waste your precious time, informant.**_

_**Farewell**_

Izaya finished reading the letter, his chest tightening with dread. He couldn't tell if this was real or if someone was messing with him. He folded the piece of paper up and then slid it back into the envelope.

The informant looked at the date on his computer. It was the tenth. He only had one day until the twelfth.

"This has to be some kind of joke or something." Izaya muttered, leaning back in his chair and taking out a bag of potato chips, digging his hand into it and munching on some.

All his dread vanished and was replaced with cheerfulness.

"I think I'm going to play with Shizu-chan for a bit!" The black haired man said and slammed his bag of chips onto his desk along with the envelope with the letter in it. He rolled his eyes at the letter and slipped on his coat, heading out of his place and shutting the door behind him.

Izaya walked outside cheerfully, a bounce in his step. He was smirking widely and people were giving him odd looks. However, Izaya didn't mind and just observed his lovely humans. He loved them all so much.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Izaya stopped walking, his smirk getting bigger. He turned around and saw Shizuo Heiwajima sprinting at him while holding a stop sign. He looked seriously outraged.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya exclaimed cheerfully, spreading his arms out, that smirk never leaving his face.

Shizuo swung the stop sign at him, not speaking.

Izaya jumped away, hurling five daggers at the wild beast. Shizuo had dodged all of his daggers and was still coming at him.

Izaya turned and started running away, laughing in glee. He entered an alleyway, Shizuo hot on his heels. He was having so much fun messing with Shizuo!

He picked up the pace and continued onwards.

He was about to laugh some more, but something caused him to slow down completely.

He saw something sticking out of the ground before him. It was aiming right at his stomach.

"What the hell…?" Izaya whispered, getting a closer look at it. It looked like some kind of skinny tube or something. It was black and looked very strange and eerie.

Suddenly, it shot something out, that something piercing something into his stomach.

Izaya's eyes widened and he let out a harsh cough, backing up clumsily. He looked down at his stomach and saw a small knife sticking out of it, blood slowly soaking his clothes.

When he turned around all he saw was a stop sign heading towards his head, and then everything went black.

When he opened his eyes again he was in someone's room. He looked around wearily. He was on a bed and the room was dark, but he could tell that it wasn't his own room. He sat up and groaned in pain, feeling his stomach burn in agony. The informant looked down and remembered that he had mysteriously gotten stabbed.

The black haired man reached down and caressed his tummy, feeling bandages around his stomach area. He realized his shirt wasn't on and that his shoes were still on.

He slowly slipped out of the bed, holding his stomach in pain. He started looking around for a light switch. Right when his hand landed on one, he heard something move in the room.

Izaya looked in the direction of the noise and saw something moving in the corner of the room. It looked like a body was jerking and crawling towards him, making some strange, inhuman sounds.

The informant quickly turned the light on, his heart racing rapidly in his chest. Once the light was on, he didn't see anything in that corner. He looked around the room and found nothing unusual, except that it wasn't his room.

He had no idea whose room it was. It was a very simple and clean looking room. There was one bed, a desk, a closet, and a small window with curtains covering it.

Izaya realized that it was dark outside, and then he remembered the letter, his chest tightening with fear once again. He swallowed hard, remembering he only had this day and the next day to live unless he figured out some games.

Suddenly, he heard something sliding on the carpet. His head snapped in the direction of the closet and he saw a white envelope sticking out from underneath the closet door.

He hesitantly approached the closet door and bent down, picking up the white envelope.

He then opened the closet, but didn't see anybody in there. There were only clothes and shoes. The informant shut the door and then opened the envelope, pulling out a black piece of paper, a letter with blood red words on it.

Izaya started to read it out loud,

_**Hello Izaya Orihara,**_

_**Did you know that you are now in the middle of one of my games? Yes, yes you are! Oh, joy!**_

_**Anyway, I bet you have no idea whose room you're in, yes? Of course you don't. But here's the thing, you have to figure out whose room you are in before the owner of the room comes in to check on you. If you win this game, your chances of survival will increase. However, if you lose the game, your chances of survival will decrease.**_

_**Did you get that? **_

_**Enjoy the game, informant!**_

_**Farewell**_

Izaya let the letter slip through his fingers and he watched as it floated to the ground gently. He then swallowed very hard and looked around, actually feeling scared.

_This has to be some kind of joke or something._ He thought sourly, a frown jumping onto his features. "But I'll play along anyway just amuse whoever is doing this." He muttered.

Izaya folded his arms and began to think, closing his eyes. He knew it couldn't be Namie's place. The last person he saw was Shizuo, so it had to be him.

Izaya opened his eyes and heard footsteps approaching the room. And then, suddenly, the door slammed open and there stood…Shizuo Heiwajima. He was holding a plate of food in his hands and staring at him.

The informant stared up at him wonderingly.

"I see you're awake, flea…" Shizuo mumbled, giving him a cold stare. "I brought you here after you stupidly stabbed yourself with one of your knives." He tells him, his voice cold.

Izaya let a smirk slip onto his face. "Why, Shizu-chan, that's very uncharacteristic of you! You should've just let me die in that alleyway!" Izaya said in a playful tone of voice, all of his fear vanishing.

"Yeah. I could've, but I actually knocked you out with that stop sign I had," Shizuo replied, a smile actually coming onto his face. "I was really surprised I actually caught you with it. You're so stupid."

The informant's smirk faltered a bit and he looked at the plate of food in Shizuo's hands. "Is that for me?" He asked him.

Shizuo shoved it in his face hard, making sure to get him good. Then he let the plate drop in the flea's hands. "Yeah. I made it for you. You better eat it all. After you're finished I want you to leave." He said before walking off, slamming the door behind him.

Izaya looked at the food in his hands.

He wasn't really hungry.

**The Next Day…**

Izaya was back at his place, sitting at his desk, an unhappy expression on his face. He was starting to feel trepidation enter his body.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

The informant got up and headed on over to it, opening it. He wasn't surprised to see an envelope on the ground. He picked it up and went back inside, shutting the door and locking it.

When he got back over to his desk, he slipped the envelope open and slid the letter out, reading it out loud immediately,

_**Hello Izaya Orihara,**_

_**Tomorrow is the twelfth! Are you ready? Are you prepared for the games I have for you today?**_

_**I bet you are!**_

_**Go outside and walk around a bit. You'll eventually run into some of my games I have set for you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Farewell**_

Izaya crunched the letter up and threw it across the room hard, growling in agitation. He wasn't going to do anything; he wasn't going to believe any of this at all.

He sat in his chair and pulled out a bag of potato chips, digging into it and taking some out, munching on a couple. His fear started to disappear and was replaced with anger.

Izaya had stayed at his desk for hours and hours until it was almost midnight. He didn't leave his place to do any stupid games. He was just going to wait for said person to come and kill him. The informant was going to fight back with all he had. Plus, he wanted to see who was doing all of this, messing with him.

Right when the clock hit midnight, the power went out.

Now it was pitch black.

Izaya looked around, that fear returning.

He immediately began to hear groaning and terrible clicking sounds. The informant got up from his desk, looking around fearfully.

"Who's there?!" He yelled.

Suddenly, he could hear something crawling on the ground towards him. He backed up into a corner, not being able to see anything.

The noises got louder and louder until he felt something knock him down to the ground hard.

Izaya groaned in pain and tried to get up, but something crawled onto his back and clung to him.

It didn't feel human.

He let out a shout of horror and then felt himself being dragged into his room, towards his room closet.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Izaya Orihara yelled out hysterically, trying to grab onto something, but there was nothing around.

He was then pulled into the closet.

Izaya Orihara was never to be seen again.


End file.
